A Path From Nowhere
by breethehuman
Summary: Au. OCxBLxRL. Elaina Claravoy, a member of the Order of the Phoenix is captured and sold to the Lestrange couple. The story that unfolds, while being their prisoner is one of pain, betrayal, love and uncertainty, during a time of war.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

Her palms were sweating as adrenaline and fear pumped through her veins. Elaina Claravoy worked to bring the wards surrounding Azkaban down, but with the wards falling the prison shook. Prisoners called out afraid that they would be crushed in their cells, and even the dementors roamed around in a panic. Dirt and pebbles shifted down on Elaina as her fingers cramped from drawing runes in the floor.

"You can't let us die here, some of us are innocent," A man called from a cell.

The ministry in an attempt to appear useful in the war had imprisoned hundreds of innocent witches and wizards. Most of the prisoners held no dealings with the dark lord or his followers. They were normal people trying to survive the war and keep their families safe.

Elaina drew another rune and the doors to all the prison cells opened, after all it was better to let a thousand guilty men go than to kill one innocent.

Once the cells opened all chaos broke free as the prisoners tried to flee the crumbling prison. People trampled each other trying to rush down stairwells and the dementors would swoop down claiming unfortunate souls. Elaina done with the runes made her way to the ground floor pushing through the crowd. Her ribs hurt from where a guard had kicked her and she was covered in bruises. Her magic tried to heal her wounds but the runes and escaping the guards had drained her magically.

A dementor who appeared to be the leader appeared in front of Elaina, as she reached the front entrance. Elaina noticed the spiritual chains that kept the dementors linked to the prison.

"If you return to your land of nightmares and vow to never harm another human soul, I will free you all," Elaina promised, although she knew the act would completely drain her.

Upon acceptance, Elaina freed the dementors and in a wisp of dark smoke they left. As the runes finally activated, Elaina and the remaining prisoners escaped the prison. The building crumbled outward throwing rock shards in all directions. While most of the prisoners hurried into boats and paddled to the mainland, Elaina stayed behind to watch her handy work. The most feared prison in the magical world stood merely as a pile of debris. Nobody would ever have to endure the torture that the prisoners had been dealt. Elaina low on energy collapsed, satisfied with her handy work.

"What do you mean Azkaban has fallen?" Rosier asked a lower ranking death eater.

"It's true, some of the death eaters that were imprisoned are at headquarters. I'm sure a meeting will be called soon." Just as the death eater finished his sentence a burning sensation started on their dark marks.

After flooing to headquarters, Rosier met up with the Lestranges. They stood in rank as they listened to the dark lord explain the event and their plan of action. The war was changing and this was just another blow against the ministry. However, the light side had gained the public's favor after it was reported that a member of the Phoenix had been the one to free the innocent citizens.

"Zabini, you have failed me with your imprisonment," Lord Voldemort stated to the young man kneeling, before him.

"Yes, my lord, but I may have something to compensate for lost time," Blaise says as he motions to the woman lying on the floor.

"Ah, Miss Claravoy," Voldemort says while pushing Elaina's hair out of her face with his boot.

Elaina still not completely conscious only catches bits of the conversation. Not wanting to deal with her new imprisonment a moment sooner, she tries to feign sleep. '

"I know your awake," Voldemort whispers in her ear as he drags her up by her hair.

Elaina holds back a yelp as her eyes meet the red ones of the dark lord. Her instincts to thrash around and fight the man dies as she realizes how outnumbered she is. Elaina instead glares daggers at the ground not willing to meet anybody's eyes.

Before her capture, the light side was dominating the war. They used a mix of muggle and magical war tactics that caught the dark side off guard. In one battle they filled the whole battleground with loud rock music, and their troops took cues from the lyrics. The dark side not use to the music and tactic had to retreat. Elaina quickly became a general for the Order.

The ministry felt threatened by the Order's growing strength, and picked up members for questioning and detainment at random. Elaina was picked up in Daigon alley, a recognized neutral zone in the war, but the ministry did not play by the light and dark side terms. If you lived in the U.K. and performed magic, you could be incarcerated by the ministry for treasons, attempted murder, inciting a riot and any other charges they decided to levy against you.

Now, Elaina was here, captured by the dark side and waiting torture. They wanted information, and they would torture it out of her, just for the fun.

Elaina expected curses to be hurled at her and for them to paint the room with her blood. However, they were bidding for her instead. Rosier and the Lestranges couple were the last ones in the auction. It was at a thousand galleons, which was more than she expected anyone to pay for her, when the Lestranges closed the deal.


End file.
